A broken down Dirty Life
by Joe Jonas WiFy
Summary: Suck at summarys!Just go in side to read what it is about! Moe Nilly Kashely
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:I dont own anyone or anything in this story except the plot**

Shows Miley on her floor crying

**Shows Miley on her floor crying.**

Why did she have to go I love her I need her.

Daddy I miss her so much. Says Miley in between cries

**Shows Miley's dad leaving on a plain to New Jersey to do work**

Bye Miley I will be back shortly maybe 3 weeks or a month depends on who I am working with. Miley.. Hello Mil Miles. No parties ok. O and Jackson is in charge

But miley was too busy thinking of the party she will throw.

**Shows her and lily drinking and parting.**

Uh oh, my daddy is going to kill me when he gets back. Says Miley drunkily

D-d-d-do-do-don't worry about it. Lily says stutterily and fast

**Shows Miley and some stranger walking in to her room DRUNK.**

Come on lets go some where quieter. The stranger says in to her ear.

O-o-o-o-k! Miley says stutterily but bluntly

**Shows Miley crying in her bathroom with lily by her side.**

Noooo nooo lily this can not be happening please tell me it is not happening. She says with tears coming down her face.

All lily could do is stand there and watch as her best friend cried.

So tell me what you think should I continue or not?

And that is not all that is happening there is a lot more I didn't wanna give anything else away so yea that is why. But yea should I or not?

Joe Jonas WiFy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know that in chapter one I should you I was going to do how her mom died I am not it just messes me up each time sorry I

Ok I know that in chapter one I should you I was going to do how her mom died I am not it just messes me up each time sorry I will start at something better I promise!

--

We got the party with us! Miley/ Hannah sung out to the crowd

Bye guys you are very awesome come back next week for new songs a big secret I have

to tell you guys and new styles and I will choose one person from the audience to come

back stage with me and sing some of my old songs and 1 of my newer ones things!

Anyways bye!! Miley said in one breath

**In the back ground back stage**

M- Hannah lily said you are really going to tell them you are Hannah Montana? Lily asked

Well yea I have his for nearly 3 years it is time to come clean. Miley said

Well yea I guess. Lily said giving up

**At Miley's** **house**

Miley, Jackson please get down here I have some big news. Robbie Ray called

Yes! they said together

I am going to New Jersey tomorrow for about a 3 weeks or a month or longer it depends on who I am working with! He said sadly

Ok! Jackson said bluntly

Miley, Mi, Miles her dad said tryin to get her out of her train of thought

_**Mileys head!**_

_Ohh this is a great time to throw that part I wanted for a long time and of course Jackson will be ok with it he wants one to so yea! PARTY TIME!!_

Oh and guys one more thing _**NO PARTIES I REAPET NO PARITES **_I f I hear you have one I swear to your asses will be on fire. There dad said treating

Oh dad silly dad WE WILL NOT HAVE A PARTY! Jackson said

Right Miley? Jackson asked

Huh oh yea right no parties! Miley said confused

Ok well I have to get packing flight leaves at 7 so yea! There dad said

Ok! They said

--

Miley come to my room in 5 I need to talk to ya! Jackson said

Ok yea I will I have to make a phone call first. She said quickly

Yea what ever! Jackson said realizing what she was up to

Yea ok! She said headed to her room.

--

So how was that I just wanted to get chapter 2 up how was it!

Review please

Joe Jonas WiFy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people so I guess you liked chapter 2 because if you didn't I wouldn't be writing this then

Hey people so I guess you liked chapter 2 because if you didn't I wouldn't be writing this then!! Anyways here is chapter 3! Yay! Hint hint Miley talking will be bold: lily will be italic: Jackson will be bold italic: and since mr.stewert is leaving he will be plan and them stargers will be well idk yet they might have colors to them just remember that for now so yea I might change it though

--

**Hey lily! Miley said once Lily finally picked up**

_Hey Smiley! Lily said _

**Yea remember that party I wanted to have but my dad said no? Miley said seeing if Lily would remember**

_Umm not following but I will say yes to make you feel better. Lily blurted out_

**Yea ok well my dad is going on a buz trip and **_**I AM HAVIN A PARTY!**_** Miley said**

_Cool! When? Lily asked_

**Yea idk maybe in 2 days but right now I have to go see what Jackson wants, so yea call everyone you know and tell them to call or text people that they know. This party is going to be big. Miley said **

_Yea ok on it bye Miles see you tomorrow to help plan! Lily said_

**Ok peace!**

**With Jackson:**

_**Ok Miley, I know you know that I know that we know this party is and has to be big so I was thinking you invite everyone you know and I will do the same ok and the party is in 2 days! Jackson said**_

**Yea ok already done bye Jackson I am going to bed night! Miley said**

_**Ok nite!**_

--

yea I know it is short but remember I will update asap! Sorry!

Joe Jonas WiFy


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING REALLY GOOD I AM RUST REALLY RUSTY IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SO SORRY

**HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING REALLY GOOD I AM RUST REALLY RUSTY IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SO SORRY! Also the Joe bros will be soon be coming to the story I just have to kinda make it all happen it might be a little confussing but please bare with me here I will have it all straightened out!**

**Your author**

**Joe Jonas WiFy**

**--**

The next morning Miley and Jackson took there dad to the airport and said there good

bye. He borded the plan and they left, now they were on there way to plan the biggest and

awesomest party of the year not just because she is Hannah Monatana.

XOXO

"_**Miley, Lily is here for you!" Jackson called up **_

"**Thanks send her up!" Miley called down**

"_Miley", Lily called.. "come on people are calling me off the chang and urggh it is making me mad when is the party?" Lily as frustrated _

"**Look Lily the party is tomorrow don't worry I have it planned out who did you and everyone invite?" Miley asked**

"_Well all I know is that there are about 50 to 100 people coming maybe even more but I do know a few names like:_

_Becky Weller_

_Austin Chambers_

_Willie James_

_Joe Jonas_

_Nick Jonas_

_Kevin Jonas_

_Matt_

_Ted _

_Fred_

_Caitlyn b._

_Caitlyn A._

_Also a lot more but that is a few so yea._

_Also idk who the jonaes are Matt just told me them and I know that they invited people and that everyone is going to be bring people so yea be prepared for this!" Lily said nervously _

"**I am ready. I just don't want my dad to find out you he finds out he will kick mine **

**and Jackson's ass. So yea, but ohh I can't wait, here hold on let me go see who all **

**Jackson invited." Miley said Curious**

"_**Miley we have a big problem the whole entire 10,11,12 grades and some college people Are coming to the party OH MY FUKING SHIT WE ARE SO DEAD." Jackson said scared **_

"**Jackson calm down we can work this out! I promise just remember our house Is big Enough for anyone and any one don't worry!" Miley said **

"_Hey Miley, Lily called you don't mind if I spend the night and just stay here for tomorrow do you? Cuz my mom said that I can you know for the party tomorrow." Lily said_

"**Lily you didn't tell her about the party did you?" Miley asked?**

"_No! No! No! No! No! I told her we were hanging out." Lily said_

"**Ok yea you can stay the night for the party tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us." Miley said thoughtful**

"_Yea, well let me run to my house and get my clothes and party clothes." Lily said moving her eye brows up and down _

"**Yea****well just hurry back I still need to pick mines out and I heep help to!" Miley said waving her off**

"_Ok I will be like 30 minutes" Lily said running out of the house_

Mean while Miley made a quick run to the store to pick of chips and drinks and candy. The total came out to be 250.00.

Bye the time Miley got home Lily was waiting inside and Jackson was dead asleep on the couch. Miley brought Lily up to her room and they picked out an outfit for Miley. Bye the time they finished getting ready and picking out stuff it was already 10 and they thought they should get in bed early for tomorrow.

--

Woohoo That is the longest chapter I wrote gosh tell me what you think. Did you like it hate it what? Please review

And I want to know If I can use someone of my readers that is a girl to play a girl in the story yea you will have a big part. It will be one of Mileys and Lilys best friend!

Anyways peace out

Joe Jonas WiFy


End file.
